


Curtis' Life Will Never Be the Same

by Oliver_Queens_Boy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s05e01 Legacy, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Hurt!Curtis, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Queens_Boy/pseuds/Oliver_Queens_Boy
Summary: An alternate ending of Season 5 Episode 1. Curtis is beaten up like in the show, but he is raped and shot in the abdomen as well. Follow Curtis, Oliver, Paul, and Felicity's struggles through what happened to Curtis and see how Curtis finds strength to move on with his life.Warning: Graphic Male Rape. Please do not read if you get triggered by this sort of thing. Constructive critisim is welcome, but hateful comments will not be tolerated.





	

"Okay, this is the craziest superhero scavenger hunt I have been on. Not that I have been on any, but...," Curtis Holt said.

"Wild Dog is not a superhero, he is a vigilante." Felicity Smoak said.

"You are really going to have to explain the distinction to me. Either way we would have better luck with an ad in the paper."

"No one reads the classifieds anymore. Why don't you come on back? We will figure out our next move." Felicity said.

"You got it." Curtis hangs up his cell and is about to turn back when two guys approach him. One guy punches him twice in the face and Curtis falls to the ground on his back. His left eye and the cheek hurt like hell. "What do you want?" Curtis yells.

James hits him again; this time in the stomach and says, "Your ass is what we want and if you fight us..." they, James and Matthew, showed both their guns and James continued, "You are dead if you go to the police. We will find you and you will be dead. You tell anyone, you are dead. " James says.

"No! You can't be serious. I have powerful friends. They will kill you." Curtis reasons.

They both started to remove all of Curtis' clothes: shoes, jeans, boxers, and shirt. They threw them in a pile a few feet away.

Curtis starts yelling, "Help! Someone Help! Please, I beg you. Don't do this. Please."

"Yeah right. You are a nerd. You have nobody, so shut the fuck up." James said slugging him 3 more times, busting his nose, cheek, and his lip. That is five times he has been hit in the face. He is sure he looks so bloody.   "Like to see them try. Matthew, turned him over on his stomach and hold him still."

"No! You fucking sonofabitch!" Curtis screams at the top of his lungs trying to alert anyone that is within the vicinity. "Help! Please... Help Me! They are going to Rape Me! Help!" Curtis yells, but unfortunately there is no one in the vicinity to hear it. Wild Dog was no where in hearing distance to hear in order to rescue him. Curtis figures he is off duty at the moment. Curtis was on his own. He already hung up on Felicity and he can't reach the phone in his pocket because Matthew has both of his arms. There was nothing he could do. "Please don't do this!" He screamed again.

"Shut up Bitch!" Matthew said, while forcing Curtis' arm behind his back and he pressed his knee into Curtis's shoulder blades. "James, look at the fucking piece of shit. Such a cry baby." Curtis' face was pressed into the pavement. Tears were coming down Curtis' face without permission. It was the pain in his face. He could not help it. He had never been in a position where he was hit before. He didn't realize how much it hurt. He wonders if Oliver cried the first time he was hit. _Probably not since Oliver is so tough_ , he thinks sadly. He wants to be strong like Oliver, but he does not know how. Matthew was totally subduing Curtis except his legs.

Curtis heard James undo his belt and pull his zipper down. He heard James pants and boxers fall to the ground probably around his ankles. Curtis was laying flat on the ground. "Matthew, get him on his knees."

Matthew let go of Curtis' ams and got out his gun and pointed it at Curtis' head, "Get on your knees and don't fight us or I'll pull the trigger."

Curtis with tears streaming down his face got on his knees with his forearms on the pavement. He burried his face in arms and continued to cry.  He did not try to get away because he knew he would not survive against both of them having guns.  He did as he was told, although he knew his forearms and knees would be bloody from the rough pavement.

James got behind him and held Curtis' legs apart with his knees.  He then took his his hands and spread Curtis' ass cheeks apart. Curtis jumped out of his skin and jerked away on instinct as soon as he was touched by James.  By spreading them apart James revealed Curtis' asshole. "Oh, yeah. Such I nice hole. Except you are definitely not a virgin, slut." James rubs his thumb over Curtis' exposed asshole again and Curtis squirms to try his best to get out of Matthew's hold, but he can't. Tears are coming down his face.

"Get Off of me! I don't want this!"  Curtis screamed.

Paul is the only one that has touched him down there. They have been together since high school and they got married when they both got out of college. No other man had touched Curtis. That fact, for some reason, made Curtis cry more. "Looks like you have had some lovin' down here today or yesterday." James says as he shoves one finger in. It is not enough to stretch him for the rape. James is a monster and just wanted to hear Curtis squeal.

"No! Don't! Stop, you fucking asshole!!!" Curtis screams again.

"Not as tight as the virgins we attacked in this area. Definitely not a virgin. You gay? Do you have a pathetic boyfriend?" James looks at his left hand and sees something sparkle. "Look Matthew , he has a wedding ring. You married to a special guy?"

"Fuck You! Asshole! You are dead, you fucking pervert! My friends will kill you if you do this." Curtis yelled as he continues to struggle and try to break free from the muscular thug.

"That is funny because there is nothing you can do to stop what is going to happen. We are going to tear your asshole up." James says laughing.

"Like I said fuck you. Fucking pervert rapist." Curtis tries to fight with words since he can not move, but he knows it is not his strong point. He just wants to get this hell over with.

"He is not a virgin like the others we had, but I think I will still enjoy this. What do you think?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, yes", James responds.

They are both monsters. James wants to hurt people, so he doesn't even bother to use lube or to stretch Curtis's asshole. "You are such a worthless, useless bitch who can't even protect himself against people like us. I would never be a victim because I can protect myself, unlike you. That is why this is happening. Useless cunt." 

James hovers over Curtis between Curtis' spread thighs and lines up his cock and shoved it into Curtis' asshole all the way to the hilt.   Curtis screams at the top of his lungs, "Argh.......No! Please Stop!!! It fucking Hurts!" Curtis starts to cry again due to the pain. The pain is unbearable. His cries turn to sobs as the man starts to thrust harder into him. The man keeps banging his ass relentlessly.

"Ahhh... yeah bitch take it like a man. You whore." James keeps pounding him relentlessly. The skin on his knees and forearms are being scrapped harshly by the pavement with ever rough and painful thrust. After a few minutes Curtis starts to feel wetness along with the excruciating pain of having his asshole torn up. He then realized that it was blood on his was cheeks and inside lubricating his asshole. The thug noticed too and just rammed Curtis' ass harder. "Yeah, you feel so good bitch. Your blood is easing the way. Filthy whore."

Tears were streaming down Curtis' face. He wanted it just to end. He could tell there would be no evidence sense he thinks he heard the man rip a condom package open. He hopes the guy used a condom.

After 20 minutes of the rape, which feels like an eternity, the man's pounding thrusts become erratic and he comes into the condom. Curtis is relieved. He believes it is over.

The thug pulls out of Curtis' ass and says, "Your turn man. I'll hold the gun on him."

"No! Please no more. I can't take any more. It hurts too much.  Please let me go." Curtis begs.

"Sorry, sweetheart. We are both having your ass tonight." The guy punches Curtis in the side on the ribs, but doesn't break them. The two switch places and the thug that had already raped him grabs his gun and points it as the other one did.  "You will do as Matthew says."

The second one thrust his cock into Curtis' abused asshole. "Argh... Fucking Shit. Stop! I don't want this!" Curtis screamed.

James cocked the gun and pointed it at Curtis' head and said "Too bad, baby."   The guy gripped Curtis' jaw and forced a kiss on him while he held his mouth open so Curtis wouldn't bite his tongue off. "You are such a slut for me, baby! Love that mouth. I would fuck your mouth, but I don't want my cock bit off." The man punched him in the face again.

Curtis couldn't take anymore. "Please stop! It hurts so much." Curtis begged.

The man fucking his ass kept fucking Curtis into the ground. Curtis' knees and hands were being scraped bloody against the pavement. "Ahh... Yeah Bitch. You feel amazing. Worthless Whore..."  Matthew said.

"No! I am not worthless!" Curtis yelled as his abused and bleeding asshole was getting bagged and pounded relentlessly. "I-it h-hurts...." Curtis' cries turned to sobs. He knows he is sounding winny, but he doesn't know how to suppress his emotions like Oliver does.  He was in so punch pain he felt like he was going to pass out.

All of the sudden he felt the guy raping his ass start to lose his rythym and he could tell the man was about to come. The man came with a groan and said, "Such a good fuck. Bitch. You are such a good whore. You should stand on the street corner and sell your slutty ass. Hell, you would make tons of money."

"No! Get Off of me."

The thug got off of him and Curtis rolled on his back.  One kicked him twice on the side stomach while the other one kicked him twice on the side of his chest. "Argh..." Curtis screamed.

"And just so you won't live to identify us..." James said. He pointed the gun and fired it at Curtis' abdomen. Curtis screamed in pain. Then they both kicked him in the balls and then left. Curtis screamed again.

Curtis couldn't move he was in so much pain. Blood was seeping out of his side. _Oh, God what do I do?_ _Felicity can get the ambulance here faster._ Curtis realized. It was hard for him to think with the pain and the panic of being shot.

He scurried his naked self over to his clothes. He felt like he was having a panic attack. He fumbled in his pocket for the phone and dialed Felicity, "Felicity... I didn't see him... listen call an abulance. I have been shot in the abdomen! They... Oh... god... I-I can't even say what else happened to me."

Felicity dials Oliver on his blue tooth ear piece.  Oliver was riding his motorcycle and was on his way to the foundry. "Hey, Fel--"

Felicity cus him off and says, "Oliver, Curtis has been shot in the abdomen.  Curtis, I got Oliver on the line.  I just triangulated your signal. Oliver 17th street near the overpass. Ambulance is on the way, but they are 10 minutes out. I cleared all the street lights for them.   I will call Paul and tell him to meet you at the hospital. What happened?"

"No! He can't see me like this. No! Please don't call him."

"Why, don't you want Paul at your side?"  Oliver asked confused.

"NO! I wasn't just shot. I-I, oh god, I w-was...." Curtis started to panic.

"Curtis, listen to me. Concentrate on your breathing. In and out. Steady breaths." Oliver said as he drove faster than he has ever driven before.

"Okay.....Okay.... I was.... raped." Curtis said as he concentrated on his breathing.

"Oh, my god. No! No! I am so sorry." Felicity yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Fuck! Curtis we are going to find the asshole who did this. I promise he will be dead." Oliver swore.

"No, I can't... Do this....Paul will hate you both...if he finds out." Curtis said panicking.

Curtis was freaking out, maybe going into shock. He just laid there bleeding with his shirt pressed to the wound. He is in so much pain that he didn't even try to put his clothes back on. He was afraid the movement will make more blood come out, he just pulled his jeans on top of himself so his important areas are covered.  He was starting to get to where he felt like he was going to pass pout.

"Curtis? I am almost there. Stay with me." Oliver said.  

Curtis made a strangled noise.

"Curtis, you still there, buddy?" Oliver asked.  "Felicity, Curtis is not responding. How far away is the ambulance?"

"The ambulence is 5 minutes out since Curtis was in the Glades."

"I am almost there. How did this happen Felicity? Tell me."

"I am sorry Oliver. I asked Curtis to go and talk to Wild Dog to see if he was interested. I am sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No you weren't. I am here. I see him. I will call you back." Oliver pulled up in his motorcycle and ran to Curtis and said. "Curtis, stay with me. Just hold on." Oliver push down on the wound and Curtis grunted in pain. He knew he had to push down hard to help the bleeding slow.

Curtis nodded his head, "Hurts."

"I am going to find the man that hurt you."  Oliver swore again.

"Men."

"What?" Oliver was confused.

"Two of them... I'm scared... Call Paul just in case I don't make it." Curtis says slowly.

"You will make it." Oliver said grabbing Curtis' phone and dialing Paul, Curtis' husband, and said, "Paul? This is Oliver. Curtis has been shot.  I just got here and an abulance will be here in a minute of so.  I actually here them now."

"What? Oh, God No!"  Paul started panicking.

"Paul, calm down.  Curtis needs you.  I have you on speaker."  Oliver said

"Paul? I love you so much. Just in case, I don't.... you know...." Curtis said into the phone Oliver held out.

"I love you so much. Just hold on for me. I can't loose you, Baby... please....."  Paul said.

"I am trying. Oliver can... can you tell him later about the other thing?  I can't...." Curtis asked.

"Of course. I was shot in the same place on the island and I survived. Hold on for us.  Paul, go to the ambulance enterance of Starling General. He will probably be rushed to surgery. If anyone gives you trouble, tell them Mayor Queen authorizes you to be there.  I see the ambulance, now."

"Tell me what?" Paul asked.

"Later, " Oliver said. "Just drive safely and get to the ambulance entrance so you can see him when the ambulance gets there. Okay, the abulence has pulled up so I am going to get out of the way so they can attend to him.  I need to hang up so I can talk to them. Meet me there.  I will see that he gets the best care possible."

"Okay.  I don't know what happened, but thank you for being there with him. I will see you there." Paul hung up.

The paramedics approached Oliver, "Mayor Queen?"

"This is Curtis Holt.  He is a dear friend of mine. I was in the neighborhood when I got the call.  I want him to get the best care.  He was attacked by two men who raped and beat him and shot him in the abdomen."

"I assure you we will do everything we can and I will let them know that at the hospital."

"Can you let Starling General know for him to have the best care and room? I will be paying for it."

"Of course." the paramedic driver said while the other two paramedics worked on Curtis.

The parmedics put Cutis on a stretcher and started asking Curtis questions, " Curtis, do you know your blood type?"

Curtis was feeling more and more weak by the second, but he had to force out the answer, "O Positve. My husband Paul Holt will meet..."

"I told his husband to wait at the ambulance enterance." Oliver piped up.

The parmedics grabbed a pint of O positive blood as they where prepping him to get him in the ambulance. "Okay, how long ago did this happen?"

"He called my friend who patched me through...." Olive looked at his phone, "That was 12 minutes ago."

"I called as soon as it happened."

"Let get him loaded up." another one said.

They quickly loaded Paul into the ambulance.  As soon as the doors swung shut. Oliver raced to his motorcycle and called Felicity on his blue tooth. "Curtis is in route to the hospital. I am following behind."

"I have already left." Felicty said. "I will be there before you.  I also called Thea and Lance as well."

Oliver was now speeding to the hosipital.  He was not dressed as the vigilante this time.

 

*****

 

Oliver pulled to the side as the Ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay. He saw Felicity and Paul standing near the enterance. He ran to join them as the ambulance backed in. When they brought Curtis out, Curtis seemed awake.

"Curtis!" Paul said as he walked along with the paramedics. Oliver and Felicity followed but, let Paul and Curtis have this time together.  "You are going to be fine.  I love you, baby."  Paul said trying to lighten the mood.

"Love you so much!"  Curtis croaked out with the little stregnth he had left.

Paul noticed that Curtis clothes were laying underneath the stretcher. "How bad is it.?  You had to take his clothes off?  I am his husband, you can tell me." Paul asked the paramedic.

"You will have to talk to the doctor. We are not allowed to give out information in certain cases even to spouses" The paramedic said. She was not about to tell the man that he was raped. Some people do do not want even their spouse to know those things, so there are policies to protect the victim.

"Oliver?" Curtis said. Oliver came along side as they were moving him into Trauma 1. "Can you tell him what happened to me? I can't."

"Yes.  You are going to be fine." Oliver said.

The nurse approached them.  "You all need to wait outside the glass.  Let us work."

"He gets the best surgeon. He gets the best of everything."  Oliver said to them.

"Yes, of course, Mayor Queen."

Oliver ushered them outside the room and they watched through the glass. They were hooking all kinds of tubes and another pint of blood up to him. After about 10 minutes, they rolled him out and down the hall for surgery.

"You can come with me,"  a nurse said, "They are taking him to surgery. There is a private waiting room where you all can wait."

"How is he doing?" Paul said worried for his lover.

"It is hard to say, he is on his 2nd pint of blood now. He didn't pass out which is a good sign.  There is really not much more I can say. A doctor will come to see you when the surgery is finished."

They walk to the second floor, to the Queen wing of the hospital. 10 years ago, Moira Queen donated money to be used for a new fancy wing of the hospital in honor of her son and her husband who died on the Gambit. They all entered the waiting room and the nurse closed the door behind them. The waiting rooms in this wing had comfotable couches and chairs, a microwave, mini fridge, coffe maker, large TV, and a desk with a computer. The hospital rooms were just as comfotable and fancy.

"Okay, so tell me what happened?"  Paul asked right away.

"It is my fault," Felicity blurted out.  "I asked Curtis to check on something for me in that area. Oh, God it is all my fault!" Felicity slumped down on the couch and started to silently cry.

"Paul, come sit down please." Oliver said as he sat on the couch next to Felicity.

Paul sat down next to Oliver and said, "Just fucking tell me!" Paul was getting angry especially after hearing what Felicity just confessed.

"When Curtis got there, he was waiting for someone, but that person never showed. All we know is that two guys approached him and started to beat him. They both...." Oliver sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be.

"They both what?" Paul asked, starting to lose his patience.

"They...um.... raped him. Both of them took turns.  Apparently one of them shot him, probably hoping he would die and not be able to identify them."

"Oh god. oh god. No!" Paul was so angry. "This is your fault, Oliver.  I have no idea what has been going on between Curtis and you two, but Curtis would always say that Oliver or Felicity needs his help and he would run off." Paul went up to Oliver and started banging both his fists on Oliver's chest. "You destroyed him. He will never get over it." Paul was crying. He was hysterical.

Oliver just took the punches. They weren't really hard punches, but he would have a couple of bruises. He blamed himself for getting Curtis involved in his crusade. If he hadn't Curtis wouldn't be fighting for his life right now, so he took everyone one of the punches.  He felt like he deserved it.

"It is not Oliver's fault. It is mine. I asked Curtis to go. Oliver knew nothing about it."  Felicty said.

"Felicity did not know this was going to happen. We would never put him in danger."  Oliver said.

"Well, you did. He should have never been in the Glades alone at night." Paul emphasized.

"I'm sorry." Felicity said.

Paul moved to the other side of the room and slumped down on the couch. He was mad at Felicity, but he couldn't take it out on her.

"What's done is done. All we can do is try and catch the bastards that did this."  Oliver said as he sat down next to Felicity trying to hold back his own tears. 

Felicity figured the only thing she could do is try and find them. She got out her iPad and remotely connected to her computers at the foundry so she can search cameras in vicinity of where it happened. She needs to identify the individuals that did it, but at the same time she is afraid. She doesn't think she can't handle seeing Curtis being raped. She decides to forget about that and do the only thing she can do to make it up to Curtis.

"You know, for a long time I had a feeling that Curtis was going to get raped. I never told him, though." Paul says to Oliver and Felicity. They both stopped and looked at Paul. Paul continued, "I get feelings or intuition about people somtimes, but despite the feeling I had I thought I was just being paranoid."

"Paranoid?" Oliver asked.

"My dad started raping me when I was 10."

"Oh, God I am so sorry." Oliver said sadly. He got up and sat down next to Paul in case Paul needed him.

Paul looked to Oliver. Subconsciously he needed help in dealing with this.  He needed someone to help him. "My dad told me that if I said anything, he would start on my 5 year-old brother. So I said nothing and just took it.  After three years of being raped almost every night. I came home early since Soccer practice got canceled and heard my brother screaming. I ran up stairs and my dad was raping him. I tried to fight him off and couldn't. He had just turned 8 a few weeks ago. After that, he said if I said anything, he will kill my brother. Told my brother the same thing. He continued to rape us both.After a few months, I finally gained the strength and  we ran away. I prostituted myself so we both could eat. My brother was nine, but there was this homeless lady that said she would watch him for me while I worked the street.  After a year of that, someone reported me selling myself on the street corner. I was taken in to the precient. I was fourteen by then. I told the police everything, after they proved to me we would be safe from our father. After three abusive and perveted foster homes, we found a good one and stayed there even after we both turned 18. My dad left when we ran away. They never caught him. My brother is in college now, but he and I still struggle with nightmares. The rapes ended over 10 years ago and yet I still have nightmare. Now this will be his life." Paul finished.

"I hear conseling can help.  I have nightmares too. My dad shot himself in the head so I would survive when the Gambit went down. Twice, I watched Sarah Lance get sucked out to sea where I thought she died. I was tortured probably a dozen times and I will always have the scars to prove it.  I know it is nothing compared to what you and your brother went through, but I am here to help if I can. I will find the bastards and kill them if Curtis wants me too."

"You are the Mayor.  You can only do what the poilce allow you to do." Paul said.

"I can do a lot more then you think, but we will leave to discuss that later. Look I know that this is a hard time, but you should know that we both love Curtis as a brother. "

"I know he cares for you both." Paul says.

After two hours has passed the Chief of Surgery came in and said, "Hello, I am Doctor Brown."

"How is my husband?"

"He is in recovery now. The bullet went through his small interestine.  We have repaired the damage. Curtis will be fine physically, but mentally is another story."

"They already told me he was raped?" Paul asked tears coming down his eyes again.

"Yes, there is evidence of rape and some tearing of the anal cavity which will heal on its own. His doctor will come and take you to his room when he is out of recovery.  His room is the best room we have in the hospital,"  the head of surgery for Starling City sai.

"Thank god he will at least be alright. We will do everything we can to help him recover." Oliver said.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do another chapter of this, but from what I can tell my fans are statisfied with this. If you wish one more chapter, please comment.


End file.
